ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A New Life, Pt. 2
Plot Previously on Fred 40: The New Life Dr. Rupert: This is the last you will see of Dr. Rupert! Ahmad: Good. Run. Dr. Rupert: Oh, you think... Right. Uh, I mean, this is the last you will see of anything! Fred: My work here is done. (transforms) Airdactyl! *grabs Linus and flies away* A metal Ziad comes. Ziad: Did I miss anything? Ahmad: Actually, you missed everything. Oussama: I don't think that's the last time we'll see Dr. Rupert. Theme Song! Fred is waiting for Linus to get out of the bathroom. Fred: What is taking that boy so long?!! Really!! Doesn't he know he's wasting important people's time?! If he stays in there any longer I'll BREAK that door down and calmly DRAG HIM OUT!! An explosion is heard. Linus (still in the bathroom): Calm down dad! Fred; That wasn't me. It came from outside. Linus comes out of the bathroom. Linus: Let's go check it out. Fred: That's not my job. Linus: But dad, you're the Grand Councilman. Fred: Fine. Fred and Linus get in a car. Linus: Wouldn't we reach there faster with Airdactyl. Fred: Fine. The car is out of gas anyway. (transforms) Teleportal! *teleports to the explosion* At the explosion... Dr. Rupert is in a big robot attacking citizens. Teleportal: I can't believe you made me fly all the way here just because of Dr. Rupert. Anti-Omni is shooting mana blasts at the robot. Teleportal: What's all the fuss about? Anti-Omni: He captured 5 councilmen. Webinar: Can we leave sir? We already got what we came for. Dr. Rupert: Ok. Dr. Rupert and Webinar escape with the councilmen. Fred transforms into Airdactyl chases after them. Airdactyl: I don't see them anywhere. They couldn't have gotten that far. Airactyl returns. Anti-Omni: Any luck? Airdactyl: No, it's like they just disappeared. Anti-Omni: We have to rescue these councilmen. I think I sense Webinar and Dr. Ruperts energy. Suddenly, 5 robots started attacking Fred and Anti-Omni. Fred: Where are the councilmen, you fiend! Dr. Rupert: Can't you see them? They're right here. Linus: He turned them into robots! One of the robots shot a beam at Anti-Omni and Fred which neutrilized their powers. Fred: I never knew I could be beaten by a bunch of scrap metal. Linus: I'll get help! Linus enters a phone booth and calls someone. 10 minutes later... A ship landed and a Transylian came out. Linus: Otacon! We need your help! Otacon: I know. You're having trouble beating a couple of robots. Linus: How'd you know? Otacon: I'll fill you in later. Otacon grabs a device from his ship that teleported Dr. Rupert and Webinar to a desert asteroid. Linus: Did you beat them? Otacon: I can't. I only teleported far away but they'll come back. Fred: What about our powers. Otacon: Don't worry. It's only temporary. Anti-Omni: The next time he comes. We'll be ready, right Fred? Fred: But I'm retired. Anti-Omni: The planet needs you again. Fred: I'll be ready. The End. Characters *Fred *Linus *Anti-Omni *Otacon Villains *Dr. Rupert Von E-Vile *Webinar Aliens Used by Fred *Teleportal *Airdactyl Category:Episodes in Fred 40: The New Life (Charbel's Version) Category:Episodes